


Ianto sings

by MutedSilence



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedSilence/pseuds/MutedSilence
Summary: Ianto is alone in the hub. He decides to start singing, he doesn't know he's not alone.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Ianto sings

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used,   
> Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood  
> That’s My Man by Miss Benny
> 
> I don't tend to write in this fandom even though I adore these characters. I was talking with a friend and it led to this idea which I decided to write up. Hope you like it.

Ianto was pottering about the hub, everyone had gone out. Nearby Weevil attack. That meant Ianto was left behind. He loved moments like this, not that he didn't like going on missions. This was just the down time he needed every so often. 

He began to hum along to a song. It started off quiet as he moved around the hub. He picked up some rubbish as he hummed. His hips began to sway slightly as he moved through the hub. His resolve slowly diminished as he picked up the rubbish from the team. His humming growing until the lyrics were resting on his lips. His humming turned to low singing as his song changed from a disney song to a more pop and rock genre. 

" _ I want the world in my hands, I hate the beach but I stand,"  _ His voice so quiet as it broke through the silence of the hub. It filled the empty areas around him. The lyrics flowing from his lips, carrying the next words, each word carrying a new weight. Ianto grabbed a ball and threw it onto the sofa, completing his throw with a twirl as he moved to the end of the verse. 

His voice bouncing off the walls as he bounced on his feet. " _ One love, two mouths, One love, one house,"  _ Really getting into the swing of it he pushed a chair out of the way and danced across to Owen's desk. The desk was cluttered with empty food packaging. Usually, Ianto would be muttering about how the bin was next to his desk but not today. Today, he sang with more intent. Each line of the song pulling the next into the surrounding space, determined to fill the crevices around. 

Ianto grabs at an empty coke bottle on the desk and brought it to his lips as he gave the chorus his all, " _ 'Cause it's too cold for you here, And now, so let me hold, Both your hands in the holes of my sweater,"  _ All attempts at cleaning abandoned as he moved around with the bottle. Giving his best performance to an audience of none. His hands gripping the bottle with an incredible force, his feet sweeping through the room. 

His feet carrying him, pulling him every which way. Dragging the song from the depths of his lungs. All his energy pooling into the song. Belting out the next verse, the bottle close to his lips. Ianto's style turned more grunge the further he went. Almost like an animalistic growl being brought out in the middle of his makeshift dance floor. His arms swinging, his feet tapping. The music flowed through him as another twirl was brought forth as the song turned to it's final verse.

The final verse died on his lips as his face turned a deep shade of red. There, standing in the doorway, was Jack. Just watching on. A smile tugging at his lips as he looked over at his partner. Jack pushed himself off the doorframe to walk closer to Ianto. His hands in his pockets, eyes boring into Ianto's with each step he took. The man's face growing hotter and hotter, his eyes searching for an escape. 

Jack's fingers curled around the impromptu microphone in Ianto's hand. Holding on tight he brought Ianto's hand and bottle to his lips, as he brought their bodies together, " _ He got rough hands, he had big plans, He was pulling me in faster than the quicksand,"  _ His eyes never leaving Ianto's as he began to sing to him. His voice quiet as it left with his breath. 

Ianto's face had slowly become a more pinkish red as Jack stood close singing the next line to him. He knew the song. It was on his playlist. Jack's voice became more confident with each line, Ianto shifted slightly and joined Jack, " _ How could I have known where this would go?" _

As they sang together, wrapped together in their own private bubble, their voices merged and grew stronger. They held onto each other as they moved with each other. This song was more for them. They didn't need big dance performances, just each other. A hand each on the bottle, another on each other. Their hips swaying to the music in their minds. 

" _ Waking up at 6AM because we're bored of dreaming, What's the point of dreaming when I got you here with me?" _ Their eyes meet the others. They moved closer throughout the song. Neither could tell who had done it, neither cared much. Their lyrics fusing together and only filling the space they held. " _ Baby, I'm yours, you're mine, this is ours, _ " Their voices trailing away, chests heavy. Jack's hand moved to rest on Ianto's cheek, smoothing over his cheekbone. 

" _ Yeah, _ " The word was no more than another breath between the two men as they closed the gap. All words shared in their moment, lost. Ianto pulls back and looks up at Jack, a small smile resting on his face. The world around them was forgotten as they held each other. 


End file.
